


Red Eyes & Sharp Fangs

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [28]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: A taste of bitter yet sweet, Affection, At the end anyway, Biting, Bleeding, Blood Drinking, Blushing, Bodies against each other, Both guys have cold skin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon/Vampire Relationship, Dr. Flug has a flirty personality secretly, Emotions, Feelings, Gay, He drank demon blood, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jefe is the demonic eldritch's nickname, Kissing, M/M, Marks, Pining, Secrets, Slightly Out Of Character (but who really cares? xD), Sub Black Hat (Villainous), That eldritch demon is down under him, Touching, Vampire!Flug, bites, neck kisses, referenced sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: His scientist has been acting strange and the eldritch demon had to find out why.





	Red Eyes & Sharp Fangs

It was late afternoon.

 

Black Hat was in his office, like usual. He was looking at some paperwork, writing on it.

 

Although, he was in his thoughts as well.

 

He was thinking about Dr. Flug, he knew something was wrong with him. His human scientist has been acting strange lately. Which lead him to be in these thoughts recently.

 

That eldritch demon could sense something from him, but can't put his finger on what's different.

 

Black Hat had to find out.

 

He will tonight..

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Two hours later -_

 

Dr. Flug was in the lab. He was working on a device, an invention, like he always is.

 

But, he was getting distracted.

 

His eyes faded and darkened. He wanted something. He felt thirsty. His throat was dry, which was normal for him. Lately it was.

 

He had to finish this device. So for the last few days, he hasn't been able to leave the mansion to hunt.

 

This hunger was driving him crazy, although he couldn't let his boss find out, wanting to keep it a secret. For his own reasons.

 

Flug shaked his head. He snaps out of it and worked again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Hours later -_

 

It was night, dark out.

 

Black Hat was walking down the hallway, towards the lab.

 

He walks in there.

 

The demonic eldritch wants to talk to the human scientist to find out what's wrong with him.

 

It was very dark in there. Although, it's not a problem for him. Since he has the ability to see in the dark.

 

“ **Flug?** ” Black Hat talked darkly.

 

He had a thought, that if he scared Flug, made him afraid. That he'll be able to ask him anything and receive an answer each time.

 

It sounded perfect in his head, in that mind.

 

Black Hat had said that loud enough for anyone to hear, but there was no reply. No shaky or shuttered voice.

 

There was only silence.

 

“ ** _I know you heard me, Flug. You better get out here. Now._** ”

 

Flug was in the shadows of that room, hearing him again. That voice, he liked it. It was strange. 

 

He needed it, but couldn't escape from there to get what he wants. And that was blood..

 

Black Hat sensed him. He turned around and saw someone there. It was Flug, naturally.

 

He knew it was him, although he also knows there's something different, that this eldritch demon was sensing off that ‘human’ scientist.

 

All of a sudden, Flug ran out of there, past him and down the hallway.

 

“Flug!” Black Hat yelled out, at him, as he chased after his scientist.

 

They are running, for awhile. Especially since his mansion was larger than it looked. Flug was ahead, as Black Hat was behind him. He followed him at every turn.

 

'Damnit, I can't lose Flug. But, that's strange, I don't remember him being so fast before..’ The eldritch demon thought, to himself.

 

Black Hat runs after him. He notices that Flug ran into a room, closing the door behind himself. 

 

'I’ve got you now.’ Black Hat also thought, as he grins. 

 

It was Flug's room.

 

Black Hat walked in there. It wasn't locked.

 

He closed the door, locking it behind him this time. He looks around.

 

“You can't hide, come out, Flug.”

 

It's dim and full of quiet, in here as well.

 

Strange..

 

Black Hat hears someone behind him and turned around again. Which made his back faced the bed, instead of Flug. His leg hits it.

 

He was too focused, looking at him, to have noticed.

 

They're both standing there, Flug in front of him.

 

His stare was on his boss. He ripped off his paperbag, as he threw it on the ground.

 

“Flug?” Black Hat repeated him, slight worry in his voice, shockingly.

 

“Black Hat..” Flug stares at him. His voice just as low.

 

Black Hat sensed darkness in him. He also saw those eyes of Flug's, that want in them.

 

He breathed a bit, in a silent way. He was also sensing that there is no fear coming from Flug, nothing was right about this.

 

That eldritch demon finally knew what Flug is. He's a vampire..

 

Black Hat was snapped out of these thoughts, as he noticed Flug getting close to him.

 

That scientist pushed him onto that bed, on his back. Black Hat looked at him. He couldn't get off there ethier, after what Flug did next.

 

Flug gets on top of him. He pinned his demonic boss down under him.

  
  
Black Hat had shock about that. He liked it, but wouldn't admit this to himself.

  
  
Flug started kissing Black Hat's neck, affectionately.

  
  
Black Hat lets him do what he wants, strangely enough. His head tilted over to the side, it leaning on the bed.

  
  
Their cold bodies are against each other. They're very close.

  
  
Flug touched him, down Black Hat's body. He also kissed him, lovingly and deeply.

  
  
Black Hat hummed softly, at that feeling. He liked Flug's lips.

  
  
Flug had a smirk, a slight grin. He deepened that kiss, putting his tongue in Black Hat's mouth. He entangled them together.

  
  
Black Hat moaned quietly and shivered slightly.

  
  
Flug smirked a bit at this. His eyes are red, like a crimson shade. Similar to Black Hat's eyes, but tinted differently. He stared at him, seductively.

  
  
Black Hat was also staring. He blushed now, his face heated up.

  
  
Flug pulled apart from the kiss.

  
  
They both panted, looking at each other. Their breaths were mixing. 

 

"Jefe.." 

  
  
Flug stares at that dark-skinned neck and licked his lips.

  
  
"Flug, you don't wanna bite me, my blood is not gonna taste good-"

  
  
Flug didn't seem to care. He leaned in and bites down. He was biting the eldritch demon's neck with his sharp fangs.

  
  
Black Hat feels shocked again. Even if, he is a demonic eldritch, he could still feel pain. But, that bite also felt good.. He arched his back, letting out another moan. He was still blushing.

  
  
Flug grinned, against the dark skin there. He drank Black Hat's blood. It was bitter, yet tenderly sweet. It tasted delicious~

  
  
Black Hat was still arching his body against him, loving this. He was bleeding out, but he didn't mind it.

  
  
After awhile, Flug pulls away, eventually. He stared at the blood and at the eldritch demon under him. He was smirking and licking those pale lips again.

  
  
Flug licks the rest of that blood, off this darkened neck.

 

Black Hat blushes again, especially at that.

 

Flug lays down with him. He pulled Black Hat closer, holding him in his arms.

 

Black Hat didn't mind it, as he stayed there, nuzzled against him.

 

Flug cudded and snuggled on him. He loved that Black Hat was as cold as he is.

 

He smiled warmly, mixed with that coldness between them. “Love you.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems a bit rushed at the end xD 
> 
> But, I hope you all loved and enjoyed reading this :) ♡ 💜🎩


End file.
